Some Things Never Change ONE SHOT
by XxStephXx
Summary: This is a chapter from another story, edited to be a one shot. Lily and James broke up when she leaves for a year and now she is back.


**Some Things Never Change **

**James and Lily had gone out for 6 months, but Lily went on a foreign exchange trip to Italy for a year. They had decided to break up when she. But now she's back.**

Lily was sitting up in the astronomy tower; she had arrived back at Hogwarts half an hour ago. She hadn't seen anyone yet. She hadn't seen him.

She was thinking about how strange it was to be back, especially being back in the tower. She remembered her last night here, James had brought her up here she had lost her virginity to him that night. It had broken her heart to leave him, especially after that. She had thought about James every single day. They had kept in touch while she was gone and remained friends, but Lily wasn't sure she could just be friends with James, not now that he would be so close and she'd finally get to see him. She would finally get to see those gorgeous brown eyes that could read her like a book, and make her feel the way no'one else ever could.

Lily looked down at the grounds and saw her and James' tree; it was where they went when they wanted to be alone. James first told her that he loved her under that tree. They had shared their first kiss there. She wondered who he went down there with now, would he just take some other girl to their tree?

Just then Lily heard a girl giggle outside the door.

Lily sighed she knew why people came up here, and it wasn't to do much thinking.

Then she heard the door open and then she heard the noise of two people stumbling in and the noise of some serious kissing and groping.

"Hem, hem" Lily cleared her throat, "I'm uh just leaving," she said, not looking at the two people.

She made her way to the door; she had almost reached it when someone blocked her way.

"Lily is that you?" said a familiar voice, her heart stopped.

Lily looked up and straight into those gorgeous, warm brown eyes she had missed so much. They were just staring at her in shock.

"James" she said hardly daring to believe that it was really him, that he was really standing there.

"Hem, hem" now it was the girl that James was with that was clearing her throat to let her presence to be known.

Lily looked over and saw a blonde girl with half the buttons of her shirt undone, her hair ruffled and her lips swollen. Lily actually thought she could feel her heart break. She hadn't expected James to wait for her, to never see anyone else. But just seeing it like that right there in front of her just made it seem so real. That he had moved on.

"Some things never change," said Lily pushing past James and running down the stairs.

James was completely shocked, Lily had been the last person he had been expecting to see. He quickly ran after her leaving the blonde girl, whose name was Michelle. He just had to find Lily, he had to see her, it had been so long and he just needed to see her face and hear her voice and tell her everything he had been feeling since the day she left.

He ran down the stairs and found Lily resting against a wall in the corridor. He looked at her for a few seconds all his feelings for him rushing back, he loved her so much, and he remembered how much it had hurt when she had left. Now he recognized that feeling right there in her eyes. He had hurt her, the one thing he had promised himself he would never do. He had hurt Lily.

"Hey Lils" he said trying to sound casual. "When did you get back? We all thought you had another 2 months to go"

"Came back early" she said trying to keep her voice from shaking, she wouldn't look at him, she just kept her eyes on the wall opposite her.

"Oh why?" asked James leaning against the wall next to Lily. He couldn't help but look at her, her delicate features, those eyes that looked as though tears could fall from them at any minute.

"Dunno. Don't you have to get back to your blonde slut?" said Lily angrily.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why should I be mad at you? Who you screw in your free time is your business," said Lily her eyes filling up.

"Why Ms Evans are you jealous?" teased James

"Piss off James" said Lily about to run away, "you haven't changed"

James blocked her way

"You're right I haven't," he said softly before taking her wrist and yanking her into an empty classroom.

"Wh-what are you doing?" said Lily

James took out his wand and magically locked the door. When he did this Lily took out her wand, before she could even think about using it, he snatched it out of her hand and threw it along with his into a filing cabinet, and he locked it and threw the key onto a desk.

She wasn't going to make this easy. But he had to talk to her, he had to tell her how he felt. He had hurt her, he knew that and he had to put it right. He couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes, and what made it ten times worse was that he knew he was the reason.

"James, what are you doing? Give me back my wand," said Lily, who had managed to get her emotions under control.

"We need to talk," said James calmly

"About what?"

"You know about what, us" he said incredulously

"Us. There is no us. Why don't we talk about your blonde whore waiting for you up in the tower" said Lily bitterly

"Is that why you're mad because I was with someone else?" said James raising his voice. "You left."

"Yeah I left for a year, so why should I care what you get up to with sluts"

"You left 10 months 1 week and 5 days ago" said James quietly "and you do care, whether you want to or not"

"No I don't" said Lily, she had meant for it to sound definite and assertive, but it sounded weak almost as if she was pleading.

James made his way over to Lily until he was standing right in front of her, almost touching. Lily looked down at the ground; James curled his index finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she had no choice but to look at him.

"I'm so glad you're back, I missed you," he said to her, his voice full of emotion.

"Sure you did," said Lily sarcastically

"I did you have no idea how much I've missed you. I missed you every day, in every class where there was an empty desk where you were supposed to be, and every Quidditch game when you weren't in the stands cheering for the team."

"I'm sure you did, but I'm glad to see you got over it"

"No you're not," said James softly, "and I never stopped missing you"

"James stop it go back to your slut," said Lily coldly

"Lily, my sweet flower"

"Don't call me that, you can't call me that anymore" said Lily unable to stop her voice from shaking now.

"You'll always be my Lily flower," said James

"Stop it. Go back to your slag and leave me alone."

"Is that why you won't listen to me because you think I'm screwing around" said James getting angry, "Let me tell you something it took me 7 months to even look at another girl after you left."

"Yeah and once you started you couldn't stop and don't even try and tell me that you've been seeing that tramp for 5 months" ranted Lily "she's too much of a slag to stick around that long"

"See you do care. And you're right I've only been seeing Michelle for a few weeks"

"Well you better get back to her then"

"No I don't want to, I want to stay with you"

"James" sighed Lily

"Come on, Lily, this is me sweetheart I know..."

"No you don't know" interrupted Lily "Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you with her? Do you know how it feels to know that I shouldn't be feeling this way because we broke up a year ago? And how it feels to know that you made a huge mistake leaving the one person I've ever been in love with?"

"Yes I know," said James taking Lily into his arms, "I know" he said trying to soothe her then he kissed her head.

"I love you, I never stopped" said Lily clinging onto James

"I know I love you too" said James, "I can't believe you're back"

"I'm sorry I left," said Lily pulling away from James, "I-I don't even know why I did."

"Shhh it's okay you're back now and I'm never letting you go again"

"Promise"

"Promise"

James held Lily for a while and then they heard the clock strike 9. Lily pulled away from James.

"I should go and you know see my friends and get some sleep," she said, looking up at him.

"Okay," he said.

"Um……"

"I'll break up with Michelle right now, I'll go and find her and tell her it's over."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I want you, I've always wanted you"

"James?"

"Yeah"

"I do really love you," said Lily almost nervously.

"I love you too"

"No I mean I really love you and I don't think I could cope with going through a break up with you again. So if you think this is just a school thing…you know some fun, then tell me now before I get used to you again"

"As soon as we get out of this school, I am going to get a ring on your finger so fast your head will be spinning," said James.

"You don't have to say that, I won't hate you or think any less of you if this is just a school thing. I just want you to be honest with me," said Lily.

"I am, I lost you once and I am not going to let you out of my sight for any longer than is absolutely necessary," said James.

"Good. I guess you haven't changed that much…."


End file.
